


Lines in the Sand

by Anoel



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-19
Updated: 2009-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel





	Lines in the Sand

There were lines. Lines, lines, lines all over the place. Never crossing, they were close, oh so close. But never touching. Back and forth, in time with an invisible force.

Colin looked at the ocean waves caressing the sand over and over. If he looked at the water far away from him, he couldn't see the lines but he knew they were there. The ones up close were the proof.

He remembered back in Vancouver when Ryan and him went out to a secluded Vancouver beach at sunset and had been wrestling, both of them drunk and laughing and happy. Neither of them had been willing to give up so they ended up on their sides in a stalemate. Ryan looked so beautiful in the light.

Colin got on his most pretentious and serious face, "It's like the world just...stops right in this moment."

Ryan burst out laughing, "Let's not turn this into some cheesy romantic comedy."

Colin said nothing. The words brought his desires to light and Ryan smiling at him didn't help matters. He reached out his hand and touched Ryan's face. Ryan stilled without moving. Colin leaned in to kiss him and Ryan scooted away instantly.

"I-I can't do this." Ryan stood up and started to walk to the car. Colin stared at a sandcastle and the moat surrounding it before getting up and following him.

Colin remembered when they met in a Toronto beach to get away from the world. They had sex almost every night, it was never enough, but this was the first time they had ventured outside their rooms. They took off their shoes and splashed into the water, disrupting the lines as Ryan snaked a hand around Colin's waist and kissed him for what felt like forever. It was refreshing to feel the water on his feet and Ryan's tongue in his mouth and for an instant he forgot all restraint.

"Marry me," Colin blurted out when Ryan released him.

Ryan stared at him speechlessly. It took him ten seconds to respond,"Seriously?"

"Yes. We can go wherever we want, do improv together, rule the world," Colin said with a smile.

"I have a girlfriend. This...this is just fucking," Ryan replied with a shaky voice.

Colin didn't think he had ever said it before, "Not to me. And not to you if you're honest."

Ryan let go of him, "I'm sorry." He walked away and the waves washed away his footprints in the sand.

Colin remembered a cast party in Los Angeles on a private beach during their final days. Ryan kept trying to get close to talk to him but he kept his distance. Finally Ryan cornered him at a distance from everyone else.

"Why the hell do you keep ignoring me?" Ryan asked with his hands clenched tightly.

"You know why. It's not happening so don't even try." Colin replied back and turned away from him.

Ryan kicked the water with his shoe, "But we'd be great together! You know that. I know that. Hell, even the audience knows it."

"You can't make the sacrifices for me and I can't make the sacrifices for you. So that's the end of that. We'll always be good but not good enough," Colin started to walk away but Ryan grabbed his hand.

"I don't want to leave you," Ryan said pleadingly.

Colin could see even he recognized they were stuck, "I'd rather tour with you. That's all we're ever going to get." He walked back to the others, sidestepping a forgotten shovel.

A tap on his shoulder brought Colin back to the present. It was Ryan of course. They were back in Vancouver for a day although Colin was leaving the next day. Ryan sat down next to him and they stared out at the waves together.

"Remember that time we were wrestling on the beach back when we were young?" Ryan asked with a nostalgic smile.

"I was just thinking about that," Colin said fondly.

Ryan touched his cheek and kissed him gently, "If I could redo that day, I would."

"Would you? It's not that easy. Or simple."

"It never is," Ryan said wistfully.

Colin took his hand, "There'll always be something between us. Keeping us apart or keeping us together but it'll be something."

"I'll take what I can get," and Ryan kissed him again more deeply this time.

They walked along the beach, not touching but telling stories of their past and playing off of what each other said. Every now and then a wave would reach out and touch them and they'd disrupt one of the lines, if only for a moment.


End file.
